Begin Again
by ezrialucian
Summary: 3x24. Aria and Ezra break up. Ezra fights for their relationship as Aria makes a shocking discovery. Forbidden love. Follow me on Twitter: @ezriaholic
1. The Heartbreak

_Hey, don't cry, don't cry. We're okay._

_No we're not. Nothing about us feels right anymore._

_I'm sorry._

_It's not your fault._

_I want to fix this._

_I know, I know, but you can't. Okay, we've been chasing after what we used to have ever since you found out about Malcolm but I just I don't think we can ever get that back._

_Things aren't easy, but they can still be good._

_It shouldn't be this hard._

_Look, if you're not happy anymore. You know that's what matters most to me._

_Hey, I love you just as much as I always have and that's why I want you to take this job. _

_Aria, wait, wait. (Ezra grabs her hand) I love you. _

Aria felt a shock wave of emotions run through her system. _Hold it together. _She told herself. She had to let him go. She let go of his hand and walked away, instantly regretting her every step. She quickly picked up speed trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. _Don't do this Aria._

It had only been an hour since the worst moment of her life. Aria could not breathe the tears were so severe. The man of her dreams, her soul mate, her best friend and she had to let him go. Aria sat on her bed listening to "Begin Again" by Measure as she let the tears overtake her. Suddenly, she felt a rapid wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach.

She sat on her bathroom floor crying feeling weaker then ever. Aria pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and texted her three best friends "S.O.S." As Aria waited for Hanna, Emily, and Spencer she ran through the conversation and the last few months with Ezra over and over again. First, he had a crazy ex-fiancé show up out of the blue and then a son he had no idea about. Not to mention Ezra's crazy mother Diane Bitchgerald who tried to pay Aria to break up with Ezra, and as if things were not bad enough, Ezra's little brother Wes had kissed Aria. She was 17 and she was living the life of a 35 year old. From homeroom to playing step mom it was all too much for Aria to handle. Ezra needed a job and Rosewood High was hiring. As much as it killed Aria, she knew he could not have the job and have her. When she lied to the principal it was one thing, but going from learning about Hemingway to shower sex with Ezra was too much to handle. They were on a different scale then when he taught at Rosewood. They were finally public, her parents knew, his parents knew, they were grabbing coffee in public. Aria knew the backlash from students would be severe. It had to end. Ezra wanted to make her happy and that made her heart smile but she had to let him be happy, without her.

Aria's bedroom door opened pulling her out of her thoughts.

_"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"_ Spencer asked.

_"I. He. We. I."_ Aria broke into hysterical tears. _"Shh, honey it's okay. We are here and we can get through this."_ Spencer said while hugging Aria.

_"What the hell did Fitz do? I swear to God I will take his nuts away for real this time!"_ Hanna said getting furious that Fitz broke her best friend's heart again.

_"We. We. I broke, I broke up with Ezra. I can't do this anymore and he needs this job. We aren't who we, who we used to be anymore. We aren't the couple who holes up in his apartment eating Vegan food and our hardest decision is what black and white movie we are going to watch tonight. He has a goddamn kid! I am 17 years old. I am not ready for this and I"_ Aria stopped mid sentence and ran into the bathroom and threw up again. Aria looked at the girls and Hanna gasped.

_"Are you…..Aria? Are you.."_ Hanna could not form the words.

_"I think I'm late."_ The words hit Aria like a ton of bricks.


	2. The Moment of Truth

**First off, thank you all SO much for the love! I am completely overwhelmed. I was hoping 5 people would read my story and over 300 did in ONE HOUR! I am shocked and felt like I needed to get another chapter up ASAP! More to come tomorrow and this weekend! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions of where you want the story to go! Reviews and ratings mean the world! Find my new Ezria twitter page and follow! ezriamania**

An hour later Hanna was back from the market with a brown paper bag that held two pregnancy tests and a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"Really Hanna? Is now the time for ice cream? We are in the middle of a crisis!" Spencer said grabbing the tests from the bag.

"I had to hide the tests and I am stressed! Don't look at me like that Spence!" Hannah replied grabbing a spoon and the carton.

Aria sat on the floor of the bathroom speechless, thinking about the potential of being a mother at 17 years old. She had Malcolm; well she did have Malcolm before this afternoon, but being a single teen mom? There was no way she could handle that stress on top of everything else. The girls sensed Aria panicking.

"Aria, just breathe. It's going to be okay. Let's not worry until we need to worry. We are all here for you and you will not go through this alone. Now, are you ready to take the test?" Emily had always been the calm one. Spencer was Type A, Hanna was careless, but Emily always had the right words to calm Aria down.

"I think I'm ready. Can you guys wait in my room? And close my bedroom door. Mike should be home from lacrosse any minute and I don't want him to hear about this."

Emily closed the door to Aria's bedroom as Aria shut the bathroom door. Aria walked over to the counter and looked in the mirror. _Aria Montgomery, how did you get yourself into this situation? You are smarter than this. Ezra is going to freak out and you cannot do this alone. Your parents will kick you out and you will have no one. _

Aria ignored the voice in her head telling her she couldn't do this. _Take the damn test Aria. You won't know until you take the test. _

Minutes later Aria emerged from the bathroom.

"So?" Emily asked as she pulled Aria into a hug.

"We have to wait a few minutes. Can you check it when the timer beeps? I don't think I can bare to look at it right now."

"Of course. Now, go lay down and just relax everything's going to be okay."

Spencer and Aria grabbed spoons and began digging into what was left of the chocolate ice cream. Minutes later the timer beeped.

"Now or never. We're about to find out if I'm going to be a mom by myself or be Aria Montgomery, high school student by myself."

Emily approached the bathroom and looked at the test. She took a deep breath as tears hit her eyes. The bathroom door opened and she walked out. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were done with the ice-cream waiting patiently as Aria began to worry.

"Well!? Spit it out Emily. What's my future look like? Whoa, Emily are you crying?! Please tell me what is happening you are making me nervous!"

"Aria, you're….."

The rest was a blur. Aria Montgomery felt her heart sink as reality set in.


	3. The Results

**WOW! Thank you all so much for loving this story as much as I do! I am having so much fun writing it! I have a few chapters ready to be published so more to come tonight! Leave comments, questions, and reviews! Let me know where you guys want this story to go! Rating may change in future chapters, depending on where I take this story so beware ; ) Don't forget to watch the Kids Choice Awards tonight! Lucy is presenting and follow me on twitter ezriaholic! xoxo**

Aria Montgomery sat in silence as her friends surrounded her. Emily had just revealed the news to her and she could not be more surprised. Aria was suddenly flooded with emotions. She was scared, excited, nervous, terrified, happy, thrilled, anxious, and confused.

She was pregnant. She was having a baby. She was now a single, seventeen year old girl, who had a little life growing inside of her. She had no idea where she was going to college next year; let alone how to care for another human being or how to be a mother. Aria Montgomery was pregnant with her former English teacher's baby. She was pregnant with Ezra Fitz's child.

Hours before she had broken off their relationship because of how complicated it was, because when Ezra had found out about Malcolm everything in their relationship had changed. And now? Now she was pregnant. Another child to add to their complicated relationship. A relationship that at this very moment no longer existed, even if Aria still loved Ezra as much, and maybe ever more, than she ever had. Aria Montgomery was pregnant with the love of her life's baby and all she wanted to do was run over to his 3B apartment, run into his arms, and let him comfort her. Take him back and forget the drama, the stress, and the complications of their relationship. Forget that "A" could hurt Ezra at any moment, forget about Maggie and Malcolm, forget about Ezra's new teaching job, and forget about their 7-year age difference. Aria just wanted to forget. Aria just wanted Ezra. Aria wanted to feel safe again.

"Aria, we are going to get through this. We are here for you no matter what you decide. We want you to be happy and we will love this baby no matter what." Emily said rubbing her best friend's back.

"Aria, you should call Ezra. He deserves to know. Do you know what you want to do yet?"

"Spence, it's been five minutes. Give her time to process this. Aria, don't rush this decision. We are here and we can help you decide what you need to do. Whatever you decision, we will support you and love you and this baby. You will not go through this alone." Hanna knew her friend needed reassurance. Life would go on. She would survive this. She had the three best friends in the world who would take her to doctors appointments, go with her to birthing classes, be there when the baby was born, be there on their first day of kindergarten, and when the child graduated college. They would be there. They were always there.

"Guys, I, um, wow. I am happy, sad, still hurting from this afternoon, and I am confused. I don't know what Ezra wants. We have talked about having kids, but that was in the future when he was published and I was teaching."

The girls smiled. Aria would make an incredible mother. She was always thinking about what other people wanted instead of what she wanted. She was being so strong and so brave in such a confusing and scary moment.

"Okay, well what do you want?" Spencer asked. "We know you are thinking about Ezra and Malcolm, and his life but Aria, what do you want?"

"I love him. I am in love with him. He is my soul mate, my one in a million, and the love of my life. I want this baby and I want this baby with Ezra. No one else. He is my forever. This baby was made in love, not just in a single moment of out of control passion. I want this baby and I want Ezra to be in this baby's life. I want this happy ending."

Aria looked up at the girls who all had tears in their eyes. Aria had met her soul mate, she was supposed to have this baby, and she was supposed to have this baby with Ezra. If anyone deserved this gift it was Aria.

"So what now? What do you want to do? Do you want to go see Ezra? We can go with you and we won't let you go through this by yourself." Spencer was ready to support Aria in whatever she chose to do next.

"I need to go see him right now. I think he will be at the swim meet at the school. Will you guys go with me?"

"Of course. Let's go. We can make sure you get a chance to talk to him."

Aria was shaking with fear, excitement, and anticipation. She grabbed her phone and sent Ezra a text. _I need to see you. Meet me in the stairwell at the swim meet? 4pm. ~Aria._

Aria's phone beeped seconds later. _Anything for you. See you in an hour. Xo. Ezra_

__She smiled and rubbed her belly. He would be there.


	4. The Stairwell

Aria waited in anticipation. Ezra was coming and their whole entire lives were about to change. They were going to have a baby, they were finally going to be a family, and they were going to be happy. Malcolm would make an incredible older brother and Aria would be a mom while Ezra got his novel published. They would live in Rosewood and Aria would attend Hollis at night so Ezra could stay with the baby. Aria did not know how Ezra would react or how her parents would react. The only thing Aria was sure of was that she wanted this baby. She wanted to be a mom. She was in this world for this purpose alone: to be a mom to this little love growing inside of her. The rest would figure itself out. The complications would fade away. They would figure everything out, they always did.

Aria rubbed her stomach. There as no bump yet but she swore she could feel her little baby inside of her. She felt different. She was also seriously craving vegan food, but that would have to wait until after she told Ezra the news.

The girls were watching Emily swim and Aria was standing in the stairwell. She was grateful to get to see Ezra again. She missed him with every fiber of her being. It had only been a few hours but it felt like a lifetime. Aria heard someone walking up the stairs. Her hand slipped off her stomach and she took a deep breath.

Ezra walked up the stairs at Rosewood High. Aria turned to face him, her heart beating out of her chest. Ezra spoke before Aria could tell him the news. "_Aria, I took the job." _The news hit Aria like a ton of bricks. She was about to tell him that she was pregnant with his child and he took the job? How could they be together now? He was about to be her teacher again and there was no way this could work out anymore. How could she sit in the front row of his class and be 8 months pregnant with their baby?

Aria choked back the tears. She knew she could not tell him now, maybe never. She opened her mouth and the words stung as they left her lips. _"Do you remember what you said at Ali's funeral? You were right, there never was a happy ending for us." _Aria did not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth but maybe if she said them she would believe them. She could not have a happy ending with Ezra anymore. Their relationship had never been so complicated.

"_You know, this doesn't have to be forever. You are graduating in seven months."_ Ezra responded. Aria's heart broke. In seven months she would be about to have their baby. She could not go through all of this without him.

"_And I wish I could hold onto that but it's too hard. I need to move on and so do you."_ Aria kissed Ezra cheek. _"Goodbye Ezra"_

Aria began to walk away and Ezra grabbed her arm the same way he had at Ali's funeral. He caressed her cheek and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever kiss her. He kissed her like she was the only thing that could save him, he kissed her like he she was water in the desert, because she was. Aria was the only thing that could save him, she was his water, and she was his entire life. She was what mattered most in the world to him.

Aria kissed Ezra back with the same intensity. She treasured every single second in Ezra's arms. She felt the heat of his body against her stomach and her heart shattered in a million pieces. He was so close to their baby and he had no idea. Aria pulled away and brushed the hair away from Ezra's face. Her feet felt like cement glued to Ezra but she pulled herself away and walked down the stairs. She could feel the heat of Ezra's eyes on her as she left but she refused to turn around. They couldn't have a happy ending. Aria needed to pull herself together. This baby needed her and Aria needed this baby. Her heart was in a million pieces and she already missed Ezra with every fiber of her being, but she needed him to be happy and she needed him to move on. He needed to support Malcolm and be a good father to the child that he already had. Aria had no idea where she would go from here, what would happen with the baby, and what would happen to her future. All Aria knew was that she needed her three best friends and she needed to get out of Rosewood High School before there was nothing left of her heart.


	5. The Classroom

**Thank you all for your love and support! I am loving your feedback. This story has been so much fun to write. Let me know what you think and come say hi on twitter: ezriaholic !**

* * *

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since Aria had left the love of her life in the stairwell at Rosewood High. Six weeks since her whole world had turned upside down {again}. Six weeks since she realized she was going to go on the biggest journey of her life alone. Six weeks and yet it felt like six years.

Aria missed Ezra with every fiber of her being. The morning sickness had gotten severe and she had missed a week of school. She secretly enjoyed the excuse to not have to see Ezra in class every day. Aria was lying in bed sipping chamomile tea when her phone beeped. _Are you okay? I'm worried about you. Class isn't the same without you. I hope this isn't my fault. ~Ezra. _

Aria's heart sank. She wasn't avoiding him; it just hurt to see him every single day. Aria had told her parents about the baby two weeks ago. Besides the initial shock, Byron and Ella supported Aria. They supported her decision to not tell Ezra about the baby even though they tried to convince her that she needed to tell him. Ella had taken her to the doctor to get the right pre-natal medicines and to make sure she actually was pregnant. Byron and Ella told Aria they would support whatever journey she chose to take with the baby. Aria had no idea what she would do with college, moving away from Rosewood, and raising a child on her own but she knew one thing for sure. She was not aborting this baby and she was not giving the baby up for adoption. The baby was the only link to Ezra she still had and she couldn't let it go. Aria secretly hoped it was a little girl who would have Ezra's eyes and her smile.

The girls had supported Aria's decision to not tell Ezra. Spencer and Emily did not agree with the decision but they supported Aria. Spencer was helping Aria get caught up on school and Hanna was helping Aria pick out baby names.

Aria decided not to respond to Ezra's text. It killed her to ignore him but she couldn't open that door again. They were over. She had his baby growing in her stomach but they were over. Ezra had called and texted her non-stop the first three weeks. He tried to stop her after class every single day. He even gave her detention one day but she had Ella call and excuse her. He had tried everything to get her back.

* * *

Ezra stared at his phone. Empty. No new texts. No new voicemails. Why was she avoiding him? Ezra wanted to talk through their break-up. At least reassure her that he would wait until after graduation, hell he would wait until the day he died to be with her. Aria was it for him. She drove him crazy and they went through some challenges together, but he was completely in love with her. Two days after she ended things in the stairwell for good, Ezra had found one of her sweaters in his drawer. He cried for an hour and sniffed in her smell. He already missed the fell of her skin, the way she would stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, the way she felt against his body. Ezra Fitz was broken without Aria.

He sent her a text an hour earlier and she had not responded. His English class was almost over, the class she was in normally. He looked at the empty spot and his heart broke again. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were in this class and he needed to talk to them today. He needed to know why. Why she left him. Why she avoided him. Why she had not been in school all week. The bell rang pulling Ezra out of his thoughts.

"Okay, read chapter 8 in your textbooks by Friday. I will see you all tomorrow. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily I need to see you after class."

The class rushed out of their seats as the three girls made eye contact. They had avoided him like the plague. They thought he had dropped it but now they would have to talk to him. This was not going to be a normal conversation about Hemingway; he wanted to talk about Aria. The girls were the only ones left in the classroom as they walked up to Ezra's desk.

"Yes?" Spencer said.

"Girls, I wanted to talk to you about Aria. I know this is probably breaking some kind of girl code but I am worried about her. Where has she been this week? Is she okay?"

"Aria's been sick. She misses you and you need to try harder to get her back." Hanna blurted out.

Spencer elbowed Hanna. "What the hell? Hanna shut up."

"Well, do you think I can go see her? Does she want to see me?"

"Mr. Fitz, we can't say anything else. Aria wants to see you. She may not admit it but she needs you right now. She hasn't stopped crying in three weeks. She needs you and you need to fight for her. She loves you and you guys are meant to be. So go fight for her. She's stubborn as hell but she needs you." Emily reassured Ezra.

Ezra stood across from the girls and his jaw dropped. Her friends knew she needed him. The girls were willing to help get them back together. Ezra had been so worried about her. In that moment Ezra made up his mind.

"Thank you girls. I will go over tonight. Thank you for supporting my girl through all this. You guys mean the world to Aria and you have protected her when I couldn't. Thank you." Ezra replied. The girls left his classroom and Ezra made his game plan.

He was going over to the Montgomery house that night and he was going to fight for her until she took him back. They were Ezria. They were meant to be and their was no way around it. Ezra would fight for Aria until the day he died.


	6. The Love of His Life

**Thank you all for the support! I am overwhelmed with the support for this story! I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow! It's going to b one so prepare yourself! Reviews, ratings, and follows are greatly appreciated!**

Ezra sat in his car across the street from Aria's house. It was 3:10. He had been waiting in his car for ten minutes; he had rushed out of school straight to the Montgomery's house. He was nervous. He couldn't mess this up again and he knew he had to get it right or he could lose Aria for good. Ezra finally worked up the courage to get out of his car and walked across the street. He walked to the door and paused. Byron and Ella. He was so focused on what he was going to say to Aria that he never thought of the possibility that Byron and Ella may not let him in the house. What had Aria told them after the break up? Would they even allow him to speak to Aria?

He knocked on the door and Ella answered seconds later. "Ezra, I…I didn't expect you to be here. What's going on?"

"Ella, I know you know that Aria and I have broken up, but I love your daughter. I am completely, insanely in love with your daughter. She is my rock, my everything, and I am nothing without her. I can hardly breathe without her and I hate myself for screwing this up. I know it has never been easy and I know that she has put up with way more than she should have. I never wanted her to go through this and I never wanted her to end this. I want to protect your daughter and I plan on fighting for her until the day I die. And I'm sorry, I'm rambling, your daughter seems to have that affect on me. Ella, if you would just give me a chance to talk to Aria, I promise you won't regret it."

Ella stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She understood the reasons why Aria did not want to tell Ezra about the baby but after hearing how he felt she knew he needed to know. Ezra Fitz was in love with her daughter. Ezra Fitz would protect her daughter better than anyone and she knew Aria needed to hear him out.

"Ezra, I know things have been..well…cold between us since we found out about your relationship with Aria but you have just proven yourself to me. I see how much you love my baby girl and she has been absolutely broken without you these past few weeks. I am going to run to the store, which should give you some time to talk to Aria. Fight for her Ezra, she needs you. She has never been happier or more alive then when she's been with you. Now, go fight for your girl. She may be asleep but you can wait for her here."

"Thank you Ella. You won't regret this. Thank you."

Ezra ran up the stairs past Ella not wanting to waste a single second. He was ready to prove to Aria Montgomery just how much he loved her.

Ezra knocked lightly on the door. "Aria? Can I come in?"

Aria stirred inside. Was she dreaming? Was Ezra outside her bedroom door? "Ezra? Come in."

The door opened revealing the man of her dreams, Ezra Fitz. "Ezra? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I needed to hear your voice. I needed to know you are okay."

"Okay? I am anything but okay. Ezra, I'm trying to move on from the love of my life. The person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I can promise you, I am anything but okay."

"Can I sit?" Ezra asked motioning to Aria's bed. Aria shifted in her bed and pulled her comforter up over her stomach, hoping Ezra had not realized the oversized shirt she was wearing.

"Yeah, go ahead. Sorry, I had no idea you were coming and I have been sick for a few weeks. I'm a mess."

"Never apologize. You look absolutely beautiful. I need to say something but I need to know you are truly listening. I have been trying to give you space but I need you to hear this before any more time passes."

"Okay, I am listening."

"I am in love with you. I am madly, insanely, and passionately in love with you. I can't breathe without you. I feel like my heart left the moment you walked down those stairs six weeks ago. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I can't function without you. You are the love of my life, you are my everything, and you are the one I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. You are it for me. I am not going to give up on you. I am going to fight for you and protect you until the day I die. Aria Montgomery, I am crazy about you and I plan on showing you that every single day of my life. I plan on marrying you and growing old with you. I want to buy you a big house in Philadelphia and fill the rooms with babies. I need you, I want you, and I can't live without you. I miss the way you stand on your tiptoes to kiss me, I miss the way you feel in my arms, I miss the heat of your body against my skin, I just miss you. I miss every single thing about you. "

Ezra stopped and took a deep breath. He grabbed Aria's hand and kissed it lightly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she just sat there looking into Ezra's eyes clinging to every word that left his lips.

"Ezra, I..I…I'm."

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't want to make you cry, ever. I just want you to be happy. Whether it's with me or not, all I want is for you to be happy. Baby, talk to me, please. I'm going to fight for you forever but I need to know if you want to be fought for."

"Ezra, I'm…"


	7. The Moment He Knew

**Ahhh! Don't hate me for waiting you guys wait! I had password issues and it locked me out of the account so I couldn't post it! But I'm back. And this chapter will be worth it! PS: Lucy and Ian were spotted on set today filming a scene. I had a full out fangirl attack for an hour today! LOVE those two!  
**

Aria was shocked that Ezra Fitz was in her bedroom. The love of her life was sitting inches from her (and her growing bump) pouring his heart out to her. Tears stung Aria's cheeks as Ezra told her he would fight for her until the day he died. Aria had never been more in love with the man sitting beside her than in this very moment.

"I need to know if you want to be fought for" The words came from Ezra's mouth and she knew in that very moment that he needed to know. She could not be the reason her unborn child grew up without a father. He needed to know and he needed to know right now.

"Ezra, I'm…." Aria shook her head as the tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes. She needed to get these words out but the right words wouldn't come.

"Aria, whatever it is I'm here for you. I want to be here for you if you will let me. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you and make you Aria Fitz. Please baby, tell me."

"Ezra, you don't know how much I needed to hear these words today. I…I never stopped loving you. The day on the bench I thought we had been thrown a curveball too big to overcome but I know we can get through this. I want you. I want all these things and I only want them with you."

"Baby, you don't know how good that is to hear. But I need to know something. Why haven't you been in class? Are you really sick? The girls are worried about you, your mom is worried about you, and I am worried about you."

"Ezra, I need to tell you something. I need you to breathe and I need you to really hear this. I need to get this all out right now so I need you to just listen."

"Aria, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I broke up with you that day because I thought that we couldn't make it seven months with you being my teacher. Everyone knows now about our relationship and I thought it would hinder your success at Rosewood. Nothing had been the same in our relationship since Malcolm and I could not keep my head above water. I was suddenly thrown into these huge responsibilities and I felt like I was 35 not 17. One minute I was worried about colleges and the next I am worried about Malcolm's karate schedule. It got to be too much. I felt like I was sinking. I felt like we were sinking. I missed you. I felt like our relationship was gone and all you cared about was Malcolm. I'm not trying to be selfish, please don't misunderstand me, but I feel like Maggie had replaced me. I needed you."

Ezra nodded his head as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. Aria was right. He had thrown her into so many responsibilities and after he found out about Malcolm everything changed with them. He put their relationship on the back burner when she needed him the most.

Aria took a deep breath. _Keep going. You can do this. He needs to know. _She held her breath as he grabbed her hand from her lap. His arm brushed her stomach and she wondered if he could feel her growing bump.

"After that day, I came home and cried for hours. I felt so sick and I thought my heart was literally broken. I couldn't breathe. I ran to the bathroom and threw up multiple times. I had been late but I wondered if it was just all the stress I had been under. The girls came over and as I got sick again they asked if I was pregnant."

"Aria? Are…are we?"

Aria was so scared to answer. Would he be angry with her? Would he be happy?

"I took a test. Ezra, I am pregnant. We went to the doctor and I am about 14 weeks along. We are pregnant."

"We're…. you're…. you….and….me…and…"

Ezra couldn't form words. A million emotions flooded his mind. Aria didn't have time to listen to what he was saying. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Her morning sickness still had not gone away and she was still very sick. Ezra ran after her and held her hair as she got sick multiple times. Ezra gave her space to clean herself up and walked back to her bed. Aria walked back into her bedroom a minute later.

"Sorry, my morning sickness has been awful."

"You're pregnant? We're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" Ezra said with the biggest smile on his face.

"We're going to have a baby." Aria said as a smile came across her face and she began to cry. "I don't expect anything and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. I don't know where our relationship stands but I want to keep this baby. I feel like this baby represents our love and this baby reminds me every second of every day how epic our love is. I didn't know if you still loved me and I did not want to ruin your life. I planned to tell you that day in the stairwell and then you told me that you took the job and I couldn't take that away from you. Ezra, I need to know what you want…"

Ezra pulled Aria into his chest. "I want you. I want this baby. I want you and this baby. You are my everything Aria. I am so surprised and I thought we had been careful but I don't even care. I have never been happier in my life. I want to be with you again. These past six weeks have been hell and I realized how much I need you in my life. You are what matters most to me in this world. You and this baby now. I want us to have this baby. I want to do this right. I don't want to mess this up again. Aria Montgomery, I love you so much."

Ezra kissed Aria's forehead and then moved away. He laid Aria down and pulled her oversized shirt up. He did not miss the fact that she was wearing his Hollis shirt and he did not miss the tear stains. She had always slept in that shirt when she stayed at his apartment and most mornings he would see her slip it in her purse. He loved that about her. He loved seeing her wear his t-shirts. She looked so much better in them than he ever did. Ezra lifted the shirt and saw Aria's tiny baby bump.

"You look absolutely breathtaking. He bent over and kissed Aria's baby bump. He rubbed his hand across the thickness and in that moment Ezra Fitz's life was changed.


	8. The Reunion

**Thank you all for the reviews! Last chapter was so fun to write but I LOVED this one! I wanted to go deeper into this but I am rushing off to my Spring Break! I will hopefully write some more from my trip…but enjoy! Happy Ezria is the best Ezria! Reviews, follows, ratings are much appreciated! You can also tweet me your thoughts! Rating will change next chapter. **

Aria stirred and suddenly felt the heat of someone beside her. She smiled as she saw that is really was Ezra. Last night had not been a dream, he was here and he knew about the baby. She lay in his arms thinking through the events of the night. He had come back and fought for her just like she wanted him to do. She wanted him back and he wanted her but she had to tell him about the baby. Aria had told Ezra that she had found out she was pregnant and she expected him to be angry. Instead, Ezra was shocked and thrilled. He leaned down and kissed the baby and in that moment she knew everything would be okay.

EZRA POV

Last night was one of the best nights of his life. He came to the Montgomery house to pour his house out to Aria and she took him back. She obviously had something to tell him and he was worried she did not want the relationship anymore or that she had moved on. Instead, Aria told Ezra that they were pregnant. He was going to be a daddy, again. Ezra could not contain his excitement. He was the luckiest man in the world. Yes, this would make everything complicated but he knew they would get through it together. Ezra had already planned on asking Aria to marry him in the next few weeks if she would take him back but now he knew he wanted to marry her. He wanted this baby to have a mom and a dad who loved and supported it.

Ezra felt Aria stir and kissed her forehead. "Good morning beautiful." He then leaned down and kissed her bump again "Hello baby! How's my little one this morning?" Aria smiled. She had never been happier. "You make me so happy Ezra Fitz. You are going to be such an incredible daddy to this little one. I haven't slept that good in weeks. Something about being in your arms takes every care in the world away."

"Tell me about it. I woke up happy again. Honestly, my life is so empty without you Aria. I have never been happier. I love you and I love this baby so much. I am so glad you told me. I don't want to miss a thing. I want to rub your feet and go out at 2am for pickles and ice cream. Anything for you and this baby all day, everyday." Ezra said placing a kiss on Aria's lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Aria kissed Ezra back with more passion. The moment quickly got heated as their ache and desire for each other grew with every passing second. Ezra looked at Aria and stopped for a moment "I want you but I need to make sure you're ready. I want us and I want to be a family. I want to lay you down right now and make love to you and rock your world. But I need to know if you are up to it. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to rush you."

"I want you right now, Ezra Fitz."

Ezra didn't need anymore convincing at that moment. He deepened the kiss and laid Aria down on her bed. He pulled off her beloved Hollis shirt revealing her baby bump. "Wow. You have never been so beautiful." He gently massaged her breasts already marveling at their growth. Aria smirked when she saw Ezra's eyes get wide. "I know, they're HUGE!" "Hey, I'm not complaining. I kind of love this pregnancy thing!"

Aria laughed and kissed Ezra. In this moment, in her bedroom, everything was perfect. Life could not be any better. She pulled of Ezra's t-shirt revealing his abs that made her swoon. "Damn, have you been working out over our breakup?" "Literally, what else was I supposed to do? I needed to look good for my girl!" Aria laughed. She knew they would always get back together and apparently Ezra did too.

Ezra made quick work of removing Aria's shorts, loving the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Aria quickly removed Ezra's jeans and boxers. "You take my breath away Aria Montgomery."

The next hour was spent making love over and over again. They shared a desperation that was just like their first time but instead of saying goodbye, this was a reunion. Aria climaxed yelling Ezra's name pushing Ezra over the edge. "My name has never sounded so sexy" Ezra said laughing at Aria's moment of bliss.

The couple lay together with Ezra rubbing circles on Aria's belly. "I want you to be my wife. I want this baby to have a mom and dad fully committed. I've had a ring since our one-year anniversary and I planned to propose but now I feel like this is the time. Aria Montgomery, will you be my wife?"

Tears fell from Aria's face. The hormones were seriously controlling her every emotion. "Of course I will marry you. Yes, Yes, Yes. A million times yes."

Ezra kissed Aria with a fiery passion. He leaned over to rub her belly. "Hey baby, did you hear that? You're momma said yes!"

They spent the rest of the day in bed "reuniting" and talking about the future. Later in the afternoon, Ezra ran out to get Aria pizza and when he came back he brought her a dozen red roses. Ezra resumed his position rubbing the bump.

Ezra began reading the moment he wrote to Aria to the baby. In that moment Aria's whole world was right.

_It's a number._

_It's a song._

_It's a girl._

_Smooth._

_Pearl joy packed._

_Gold falafel._

_As through ice._

_It's four-thirty._

_Morning with_

_Phone calls._

_It's a deaf mute._

_It's cheap._

_A foreign car._

_Maybe bingo._

_Lucky night?_

_Something says_

_It smells bad._


	9. The Morning After

**First of all, WOW! I got over 1,500 views on the last chapter and I am amazed! You guys are incredible and I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Sorry this update is so late, I was on my Spring Break with no internet access but I have been dying to write this chapter. This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think and where you want this story to go! Rating has changed to M so enjoy ;) **

Aria Montgomery's cheeks hurt from the permanent smile on her face. She could not believe that the last twenty-four hours had actually occurred. Ezra had come over and they made up and he found out about the baby. They spent almost twenty-four hours in bed. Aria had not realized how much time had passed until she heard her phone vibrate.

"Aria, I'm staying at Zach's house for a few days. Enjoy yourselves ;) There is food in the fridge. ~Mom"

Aria gasped. She totally forgot about her mom. At least she had given them some time alone and had not been in the house during their "reunion".

Ezra stirred beside Aria. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? God, you're beautiful."

"Mmm…you don't know how much I needed to hear that." Aria said as she kissed Ezra.

"What do you want to do today? I have nothing to do but be with you."

Aria smiled. "All I know is that baby is hungry. Pancakes?"

Ezra laughed. "Well then, let's get my baby some food!" Ezra and Aria walked downstairs to make pancakes. Ezra made quick work of the batter while Aria made coffee.

"You know, with you time stand stills. I am happy, right now in this moment with you. Everything we have gone through has made it worth it to just be happy with you. I know this is not conventional and this is never the way I planned for things to go but to hell with it all. I am happy, I think you are happy, and this baby is going to be happy. It doesn't matter how it happens because it was always meant to happen. We were always meant to be."

"I completely agree baby and I am so happy. I have never been happier. We are happy. Do you remember when I said, "You must give up the life you had planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you." Well, that could not be truer. I always knew I wanted to marry you and have babies with you I just did not know when. I honestly did not think I was ready but I have never been more ready than I am in this moment."

Aria blinked back the tears and she knew no matter what happened, Ezra Fitz would always be there for her. Ezra finished the pancakes and brought them to the table as Aria poured the coffee. Aria quickly made her way through two pancakes. Ezra looked up at her and smirked. "God, I am so hungry and horny all the time." Aria said as Ezra nearly choked on his coffee.

"Literally, you are going to kill me woman. Can you stop being so sexy?! And by the way, I can fix both those things…" Ezra smiled. Aria laughed. This was going to be an incredible nine months.

"I was thinking if you are up to it, we could talk about this new chapter." Aria nodded signaling Ezra to continue. "I want to get you a ring, today if possible. I want to ask your parents for permission; even if it's unconventional I need to know that they are all right with this. Then, I want to marry you. I want us to get a house either here in Rosewood or in Philly. You can graduate and then go to Hollis, only if that's what you want. I can still work and we can balance so the baby will always have one of us."

Aria kissed Ezra. "When did you have time to think of all of this?"

"Easy. When I was watching you sleep last night. I need you to know that I love you and this baby. I will always protect you and I am going to give you the world, Aria Montgomery."

Aria got up and went over to Ezra. She leaned over and kissed him and sat on his lap. "You are too good to me Ezra Fitz. Can we go talk to my parents today?"

"Anything for you baby." Ezra and Aria finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. They walked hand in hand up the stairs to the bathroom. There was a moment of silence, as their desire for each other grew deeper by the second.

Ezra kissed Aria's shoulder and pushed her hair behind her back. He quickly removed her Hollis t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled the tie on her shorts as she made quick work of his jeans. Ezra picked Aria up as she wrapped her legs around his stomach. They kissed as Ezra backed into the shower. Ezra moved back into the shower as the water crushed overhead. Their kisses quickly grew with desperation. Ezra pushed Aria against the wall and moved to her breasts. He pinched and sucked on her nipples making Aria moan his name. Ezra kissed down her stomach spending extra time on her growing bump. He looked up at her as their eyes locked. He moved down her thigh leaving light kisses along their sides. Aria was aching to feel Ezra inside of her, the intensity almost killed her. He slipped two fingers inside her core as Ezra moaned loudly. He used his thumb to rub her clit almost instantly sending Aria over the edge.

As Ezra continued, he kissed Aria's bump as she leaned her head against the shower wall. Seconds later in a breathy voice Aria said, "I'm…baby, I'm going to…" and before she could finish her sentence her walls tightened around Ezra's finger and she rode out her orgasm. Ezra made sure she got the full extent of her orgasm by speeding up his fingers. He rubbed circles harder around her clit as she screamed out "Eeeezzzzzzrrrrraaaaaa." Aria leaned into her orgasm as her body spasmed against Ezra's.

Ezra stood up, licking his fingers as he kissed Aria. "Holy shit, Ezra. That was…that was."

"Incredible?" Ezra asked with a smile on his face. "God, you are sexy."

Aria kissed Ezra as she moved her hands to his length standing tall. She began rubbing his shaft up and down as she leaned down and brought his length into her mouth. Ezra began to twitch quickly, as Aria's orgasm had already almost brought him over the edge. Seconds later, Ezra released into Aria's mouth as she drank in his every drop. Ezra pulled Aria up and began rubbing her clit again. "Ezra, I need you. Inside me, right this minute."

Ezra didn't need to be told twice. He quickly moved into Aria with one deep thrust causing her to groan. He started off with slow strokes in and out of her. "God, you are so tight baby." He began increasing his speed, in and out, faster and faster. Aria looked him in the eye and said, "I'm going to come baby." Ezra kissed her and began speeding up his circles on her clit. He wanted them to come at the same time. As Ezra began to release, he felt Aria's walls tighten as she released.

They rode out their orgasms and Aria fell into Ezra's arms. "Wow, that was absolutely amazing."

They showered and then got out quickly. Ezra wrapped Aria up in a cotton towel and kissed her shoulder again. He dried her off and walked her into the bedroom. He laid her down and kissed her. "Okay, we can't do this again. We have to go see my parents! I could seriously stay here all day with you. Anyways, I need to call my mom."

Aria grabbed her hand and called Ella. "Hey mom, can you and dad come meet us here? We need to talk to you."

"Sure honey, I'll call your dad and we will be over in a few." Aria finished the call and then laughed at Ezra. "Seriously, we have to get up! My parents are heading over soon."

Ezra laughed as he moved from Aria's side. "Okay, what are you going to wear?" Aria walked over to her closet and pulled out a maxi dress that was sure to cover her bump. "What do ya think?"

"Damn, my babies are H O T."

"Thanks baby. I am so nervous. What if they are upset? I mean, obviously they know but what if they don't want me to keep it? Or what if they won't let us get married?"

Ezra moved to Aria's side and kissed her forehead. "Hey, hey, hey. Breathe. It's going to be okay. We will get through this, we always do. Let's just take this one step at a time."

Aria hugged Ezra as the doorbell rang. They walked downstairs to answer the door.

"Hi mom, dad." Aria said as she hugged her parents.

"Byron, Ella. It's nice to see you, thanks for coming. Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Byron said as they walked to the Montgomery living room.

"Okay, I'm just going to get started." Ezra said as his palms began to sweat. He was more nervous than he had led on. "First off, I want to thank you both for taking care of Aria the past few weeks. Before yesterday I had no idea what was going on. I was upset and confused after our breakup and I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to see your daughter again. Yesterday, I knew I needed to see her so I stopped by and asked her to hear me out, to hear why I loved her and why I wanted to be with her. Aria then told me she had something to tell me. Aria told me she was pregnant with my child. I can't describe the emotions I had. I was scared, nervous, excited, overwhelmed. I went through every single emotion there is in a matter of seconds."

Aria stepped in. "Mom, dad. I didn't plan on telling Ezra about the baby. It was a long story and I don't want to go into the details but I didn't want to ruin his life. I wanted him to be happy with Malcolm and not have to worry about me. Then, when Ezra showed up and poured his heart out to me I knew that we could be happy together, again. I know this news may be shocking to you dad, but I want to keep the baby."

Ezra held Aria close and interjected "And that's where I come in. I want to marry your daughter. I have always wanted to marry you're daughter. We never planned on this happening so early but we want to be together. I want to marry your daughter and I want both of your approvals."

Byron and Ella sat on the couch in shock. They both knew about the baby but they did not know if Aria and Ezra planned on keeping it and they had no idea they planned on getting married. Aria and Ezra stood in front of them holding hands waiting for a response, any response.

Aria looked at her parents…. "Mom? Dad?"

Byron cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. He never thought he would have to make a decision like this when Aria was so young. But in that moment, he knew what his answer would be. Everyone may not be happy, but he knew what was right and he knew what he needed to say…..

"Aria…." The words came out of Byron's mouth and in that moment, everything changed for Aria and Ezra.


	10. The Hormones

**Sorry for the late update—insane week! Here is a fun chapter ;)**

It had been six weeks since Aria and Ezra had told the Montgomery's about the pregnancy. After that moment, everything had changed, again. Aria thought back to the moment as she rubbed her growing bump.

{Flashback}

Aria linked hands with Ezra as her heart sank. She had just told her parents that her and Ezra were going to keep the baby and they were going to get married. She knew her mom would accept it but her father was another story. The vein was sticking out on his forehead and she had no idea how he would react to the news.

"Aria…." Byron Montgomery stopped. His little girl was pregnant by way of her English teacher. They were going to get married and he would have to see Ezra Fitz at family events for the rest of time. Was he okay with this? Strangely he felt a sense of peace and knew that if Aria was happy that was all that mattered.

"Aria…I am so happy for you and Ezra. I know this is not conventional but your mother and I will support you both in this journey. I can't wait to meet my little grandbaby." Byron smiled and went to hug Aria.

Aria exhaled loudly. "Dad, thank you so much. I was so worried. I love you and you are going to be a big part of this baby's life."

Byron turned to Ezra, "Welcome to the family, Ezra." Ezra shook hands with Byron still shocked at how the last few minutes had played out. Ezra was expecting to leave with another black eye but instead he had just gained Byron and Ella's approval.

Aria smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She was going to be a mother and a wife. She had made up with her parents and everything was right again. After they told her parents, they shared dinner and talked about the future. Ella and Aria had began to plan the wedding as Ezra and Byron shared a beer and talked about raising children. Aria could not believe this was her life. She never would have planned it this way, but in the end she loved the way it was turning out.

{End Flashback}

Aria laid in bed in Ezra's big t-shirt. The past few weeks her bump had almost doubled in size and she only truly ever felt comfortable in Ezra's shirt. Ezra had run out to get her Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream as her cravings were getting out of control. She heard keys in the door as she snapped out of her thoughts. Ezra walked in with a bag from the local market.

"Hey baby."

"Hello Mr. Fitz. What did you bring me?"

"Ice cream, donuts, kale chips, and pickles. I knew I had to bring in back up!"

"Come here, you." Aria said with a smirk and her eyebrows crinkled.

Ezra walked over to the bed as Aria pulled him down by his tie. "I want you."

Ezra smirked in response. "Have I told you how much I love pregnancy lately?" Aria giggled as she pulled Ezra closer, filling the space that remained between them. Their kisses became heated and intense quickly as they fought for dominance. Ezra practically ripped Aria's shirt off loving the lack of bra that came with it. He moved to her breasts, sucking and biting her swollen mounds. They had almost doubled in size during the pregnancy and Ezra loved removing the pressure for Aria. He teased her nipples, as they quickly grew hard, sucking harder as Aria moaned.

He kissed down her chest, to her stomach. He kissed all over her bump, rubbing it and feeling the baby kick. Aria smiled at Ezra as his eyes grew wide. "Hi little baby. Daddy's here. I love you so much." Aria's heart melted every time Ezra talked to the baby. He was going to be an incredible father and Aria couldn't wait for him to meet their little one. Ezra moved down her body, kissing every inch of her as he finally made it to the spot. Aria was wet with anticipation as she held her breath. Ezra took his time teasing Aria touching every inch, except where she wanted him most. Her clit longed to be touch by his fingers. She ached for him to make her scream and give her what she wanted. Ezra left light kisses around her clit but made sure to not give her what she wanted yet. He wanted her to want him, he wanted her to ache for him, and she definetly did.

He finally moved his tongue to her folds as Aria let out a moan. He teased her wetness with his tongue and licked up her folds to her clit. He moved his tongue quickly causing Aria to buck beneath him. He replaced his tongue with two fingers as he quickly rubbed circles around her clit. "Babbbby, Ezzzra, I'm going…I'm…"

Before Aria could finish her walls tightened and she began to cum. Ezra rubbed faster and harder letting her ride out her orgasm. He dipped his other fingers into her wetness and began pumping in and out of her body. Aria thought she was going to die of ecstacy. As her first orgasm was at it's peak she began a second orgasm. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life. Ezra picked up speed on both her areas as Aria's walls tightened again and she cummed all around his hands. She let out the greatest scream of pleasure Ezra had ever heard as her breathing slowed. Ezra wasn't done with her yet. He moved his tongue to her folds licking up the mess they had made.

His member now stood fully erect and he knew she was ready. He moved to enter her as Aria gasped. He pushed into her and started picking up speed. In and out, faster and faster, causing Aria to moan. He could feel Aria's walls tighten around him so he gained speed and they came the same time.

Ezra fell on the bed beside Aria as they caught their breath. She rolled over, snuggled into his chest. "God, that. was. amazing."

"you're amazing."

Aria quickly fell asleep as Ezra rubbed her back. He loved watching his babies sleep and he had never been happier than in that moment. Ezra fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow when they would finally find out if they were having a boy or girl.


	11. The Big Reveal

**Thank you for all the love on the last post. I am loving writing smut and I hope you guys are too. This chapter should get you all hot and bothered if the last one didn't. Let me know what you think. This is my first time writing smut in a story so I hope it's good…Here's a long chapter ;)**

{Ezra POV}

Ezra stirred in his sleep and rolled over to an empty bed. He sat up straight, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. No sign of Aria in the apartment. A moment later he heard the shower running. A smirk formed on his face as he snuck out of bed and quietly walked into the bathroom. Aria was singing "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum and Ezra smiled. He loved hearing her sing, especially when it was their song.

He quickly discarded his boxers and slipped into the shower wrapping his arms around Aria's growing baby bump. "Good morning, beautiful."

Aria turned around suddenly. "Well good morning to you too, sailor. You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, babe. I just heard you singing and had to join you. You know how much I love to hear you sing."

Aria blushed. "Thanks, baby. The little one and I thought we would get in some relaxing before the appointment. I am so excited I could barely sleep last night."

"Tell me about it. I kept thinking my life is a dream. It is too perfect to be true."

"I know what you mean. I can't believe I have you and this baby."

Ezra leaned down to kiss Aria. They spent "extra" time in the shower treasuring every moment of this pregnancy and the crazy hormones it brought. Ezra moved his hands south of Aria's stomach. Aria's hips bucked and Ezra laughed. "Oh, you like that now do you?"

"Baby, I don't like that, I LOVE that. Don't stop."

Ezra did not have to be told twice, he moved his fingers along Aria's folds. He rubbed her clit in circles causing Aria to lean into his growing erection. He picked up his pace as Aria began to moan. He then moved his hands further south and began to finger her. He got two fingers in, then three, then four. Aria was so tight and so wet it almost drove Ezra crazy. As Aria's walls tightened around his fingers Ezra picked up the pace on her clit. Aria screamed out his name as she had one of the most earth shattering orgasms she had ever experienced.

Ezra turned Aria around and licked his fingers. He moved down on his knees and licked up all of Aria's juices not missing a single drop. Aria pulled Ezra up as she moved to her knees and assumed her position in front of his standing member. Aria began rubbing up and down his erection causing Ezra to groan. She replaced her hands with her mouth as she fit Ezra's length in her mouth. She began moving up and down, licking his tip and the precum that was already coming out. Ezra began moving his member in and out of Aria's mouth, holding her hair. Aria took him in fully, licking every inch of his thick cock. Ezra warned Aria he was about to cum in case she wanted him to pull out. Instead, Aria took Ezra deeper which through him over the edge. She was such a turn on when she did that. As Aria swallowed all of Ezra's juices she stood up kissing Ezra. He loved the taste of himself on Aria's lips.

Ezra dipped his fingers back into Aria's wet folds and pulled them out again. They dripped with her wet juices. He brought his fingers to his lips as he sucked them dry.

"God, you taste so good."

"No fair…I thought that was for me." Aria said with a pout. "God, you are such a turn on."

Ezra dipped his fingers back into Aria's folds getting more of her juices to cover his fingers. He brought them up to Aria's mouth and teased her lips with them. Then he let her suck his fingers dry causing Ezra to precum again. Ezra moved his member into Aria and quickly pick up speed. Minutes later, Aria fell against Ezra panting loudly.

After getting cleaned up, Aria and Ezra hopped out of the shower. Ezra wrapped Aria up in a towel and kissed her again. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Ezra Fitz."

Ezra let Aria get ready as he moved to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He made a pot of coffee and started the pancakes. Aria emerged from the bathroom a ten minutes later ready to get dressed. She went to her drawer and picked out jean shorts and a flowing tank top, which graced her bump perfectly. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.  
They finished breakfast and headed out the door to the doctors appointment.

(Aria POV)

I was so excited and nervous to find out the gender of our baby. I was hoping for a little girl but whatever the baby was I would love it so much. Ezra must have been able to tell how nervous I was on the way to the appointment because he leaned over and whispered in my ear "It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine." And kissed my forehead. I loved this man so much. I did not even have to tell him I was worried, he already knew. Sometimes I felt like he knew me better than I knew myself. We arrived at the doctor's office twenty minutes later. The nurse walked out and called "Aria Montgomery" We got up and walked with her. "Good morning honey. How are you feeling this morning? Has the morning sickness gotten any better?"

"Yes actually. It has calmed down and now it's just my crazy hormones and food cravings."

"The father's seem to love that part." The nurse said smiling at Ezra. Ezra's cheeks got red as he smirked. "Yes, it's been great." Aria smacked him "Nice one, pervy." They all laughed. Truth be told, Aria loved the hormones and the benefits that came with them.

"Okay, let's get you an ultrasound and check on the baby. Now this may be cold."

Aria nodded as the nurse squeezed the jelly on her belly. She moved the wand up and down her belly until the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Tears filled Aria's eyes "Hi baby!" she said with a smile across her face. Ezra leaned down to kiss Aria on the forehead and she looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"There's your baby's heartbeat. You have a healthy baby. 10 fingers, 10 toes, and a very strong heart beat. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Aria looked at Ezra and he nodded. "Yes, we want to know!"

"Congratulations Aria and Ezra, you are having a baby girl."

Aria's face flooded with tears of happiness. Ezra kissed her with so much passion it took Aria's breath away. "We're having a baby girl. I am so happy." The nurse congratulated them and cleaned Aria's belly off. Aria changed and they left the doctors office.

When they got to the car, Ezra opened the door for Aria as she got in. He ran around to the other side and when he got in Aria attacked him with her lips. Ezra's hand rested on Aria's belly. "BABY! We are having a little princess! I am so happy!"

"You make me so happy Ezra Fitz. Thank you for making my dreams come true, thank you for knowing me better than I know myself. I have a crazy idea…."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to get married. Right now. I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, you love me, and we love this baby. What is holding us back? Let's go down to city hall right now. I want to be your wife. I want to be Aria Fitz. I want this baby to have OUR last name."

"Babe, are you serious? I would love to. I thought you wanted a big wedding though."

"Ezra, all I want is you and this baby. A wedding doesn't matter to me. We could call the girls, my parents, Wes, and your mom and get married in an hour. What do you think? The rest of our life is crazy and spontaneous. Why can't our wedding be too?"

Ezra looked at Aria. The woman of his dreams, the mother of his child, and his soon to be wife. In that moment, Ezra knew that nothing would make him happier than Aria Montgomery being his wife.

"Well…it looks like we have some phone calls to make!"

Aria squealed and grinned. "Did you hear that baby?! Mommy and Daddy are going to get married!"

Aria grabbed her phone and dialed Spencer. "Hey Aria, how was the appointment?"

"Good, I have so much to tell you, but first, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, Toby and I are just studying."

"Can you meet me at city hall in an hour?"

Spencer squealed, "OF COURSE! Let me call the girls!"

Aria looked back at Ezra. "The girls are in! Let's do this!"


	12. His Happiness

**This chapter took me forever. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up this weekend! **

Aria tightened her grip on Ezra's bicep as they walked across the parking lot. The fact that Ezra had gained some serious muscle over their breakup was not lost on Aria. She smiled to herself as they approached the big brick building. She was overwhelmed with every emotion in the world. They had just found out the sex of the baby and minutes later they decided they wanted to get married. Now. Today. An hour later. Their life together was crazy, but she was crazy in love with Ezra Fitz and she wanted the entire world to know it.

Ezra had called Wes and Hardy and Aria saw them approaching as they walked into city hall.

"Aria, Ezra! Hey crazy people! So, I am assuming we are here for a wedding and I am assuming you know if that's my niece or nephew in that little bump of yours." Hardy said as he hugged Aria.

"Hey man. It's so great to see you. Thanks for coming on such short notice." Ezra said as he hugged Hardy.

"For you two, anything. So, am I going to have a niece to protect or a nephew to wrestle with?"

"The others will be here in a few minutes and we want to tell everyone the news at the same time." Aria said as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Suspenseful. I like it."

The four made small talk while waiting for Aria's friends. Ten minutes later, the girls, Byron, Ella, and Mike opened the door to city hall.

"Aria, what is going on?"

"Mom, Dad, thanks for coming. We want to get married right now. I don't want a big wedding, I just want you all to be here, and I just want to be Aria Fitz already. I want our baby to be born into a family. We want to do this right now." Aria said as she interlocked her fingers with Ezra's. Ezra pulled her into him waiting for the Montgomery's reaction.

"Well then, let's get you two married!" Ella said with a smile on her face.

"But first, we need to tell you all something." Aria said as she rested her hand on her growing bump. "We found out the sex of the baby and we wanted you all to know before we do this."

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Hanna said unable to control her excitement.

Ezra and Aria laughed. "Okay, okay. Ezra and I are going to have a little girl. She is healthy and beautiful and we couldn't be more excited!"

The girls ran over and congratulated Aria and Ezra. "I call babysitting!" Emily said. "I call shopping trips!" Hanna said. "I'll take her to the Met" Spencer said. Everyone laughed. "Yes, you guys are going to be such a big part of this baby's life and we can't wait."

Aria turned to her parents. "Mom? Dad?" Byron had tears filling his eyes. "You're going to have a little girl? I'm going to have a granddaughter?" He said as his voice cracked. "Yes!" Aria responded. Byron ran to her and gave her a hug that melted the past two years away. It forgot his affair, the divorce with Ella, him trying to send Ezra away. It took all the pain away. Byron Montgomery did not care anymore. His daughter was healthy and happy and he was about to be a grandfather. Nothing mattered more than her happiness.

"Honey, we are so happy for you! Congratulations." Ella said kissing Aria's cheek.

Ezra put his arm around Aria and kissed her forehead. In this moment, his life was perfect. He was happier than he ever imagined possible. She was his happiness. She was his B-26.

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted as a court clerk called their names.

"Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. I hear you want to get married today, is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor." The two said in unison.

"Well then, let's make this official! If you two want to start with vows you can."

"I'll start." Ezra said grabbing Aria's hand. "Aria Montgomery, since that day in the bar I knew you were special. You came into my world at the right timing, even if it didn't seem right to other people. You turned my world upside down in the best way possible. You made me believe in love and happiness again. You are my B-26. You make me happier than I ever imagined possible. You make life worth living everyday. I may have been lost, but you were always there to bring me back home. You are my home, Aria. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to be a family. I cannot wait to bring this baby into the world, this is going to be the most loved little baby in the world and she will have the most incredible mother in the world. You are my dream and I never want to lose you. I vow to cherish you, to respect you, to love you and to fight for you for the rest of my life. I promise to support you in every decision you make, I promise to eat vegan food because I know how happy it makes, and I promise to be the first person to purchase your novel." Ezra said with a laugh. He looked into Aria's tear stained eyes as she smiled back at him. "Most of all, I promise to love you with our crazy love and I promise you I will forever be insanely in love with you."

Aria let out a deep breath. "Ezra Fitz, my life has not been the same since I ordered that cheeseburger Memorial Day weekend. You changed my entire world that day. You walked into my life at the moment I needed you. You showed me what true love is. You proved to me that true love exists. We have gone through everything together and had our highs and lows but I wouldn't trade a second. If I could do it all over again, I would in an instant. This is never how I imagined my life to turn out, because this is even better than any story I could have imagined. You are my rock. You have gotten me through one of the worst times in my life. You know me better than I know myself. You treat me like a queen and I am so lucky you are mine Ezra Fitz. You are my B-26. You truly are my home. I am so happy that you are the father of my child. You are going to be the most amazing father to our little princess. I know you will protect me and support me in anything, but I need you to know, I will support you in everything you do. I will honor, respect, and love you because you have made me the person I want to be. You are the love of my life, Ezra Fitz and I am so insanely in love with you that sometimes I can't even breathe."

Ezra and Aria looked at the judge who had tear stained cheeks. "I don't think I have ever seen a couple so in love before. You two are the real deal, huh?"

Ezra looked at the judge and nodded. "As real as it gets." Ella said behind them. Aria turned to face her mother as a fresh set of tears hit her eyes. Ella's grin grew.

"Okay, do you Aria Montgomery take Ezra Fitzgerald to be your husband?"

"I do." Aria replied.

"Good, do you Ezra Fitzgerald take Aria Montgomery to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Philadelphia I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ezra, you may now kiss your bride."

Ezra pulled Aria into him, as she brushed a hair away from his eyes. They kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. One of the most passionate kisses Aria had ever had in her life.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitzgerald! Congratulations!"

Ella and Byron hugged Aria and shook hands with Ezra. Wes gave Aria a big squeeze "Welcome to the family, sis". The girls squealed and squeezed Aria. "Congratulations, Ar! We are so happy for you!"

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Byron and Ella had taken everyone out to dinner at the Rosewood Grille, which was fitting for the occasion. After hours of celebrating and telling memories of Aria and Ezra's relationship, Aria and Ezra bid their farewell to everyone.

"Bye mom and dad. Thank you so much for tonight and thank you for coming. Thank you for supporting us." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around her parents.

"You are welcome baby girl. You will always be our baby girl but we are so proud of the woman you are becoming. Ezra, take care of our baby girl, she's a special one." Byron said as he hugged Ezra goodbye.

"Always, sir. Thank you for tonight. Ella, thank you again."

Aria grabbed her coat and said her last goodbyes as Ezra bid farewell to Hardy and Wes.

Ezra interlocked his fingers with Aria and they left the grille. When they got to the car Ezra opened the passenger seat door but not before Aria gave him another kiss. Ezra smiled and ran around to the other side of the car. He got in and looked at Aria. "You know, a lot of amazing moments have happened in this car."

"Some of our best moments.."

"I love you Aria Fitz. You are my B-26. Are you ready to go home Mrs. Fitz?"

"Why, of course Mr. Fitz. Take me home, baby."


	13. The New Sacred Ground

**I cannot believe it's almost been a month! So sorry! I have been crazy busy. I am also starting a new Lucian fanfic so hopefully that will be up soon! So much goodness going on with our favorite characters ;) Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated! Would love to know what you are thinking of the story! **

Aria held Ezra's hand as they drove through the streets of Rosewood. She peered out her window as they passed all of her favorite spots. Lucky Leon's, the town square, and then they came up to the school.

She let out a sigh. "Mmm, I love what that place means for us."

Ezra looked up. "We had some good time there didn't we?"

"Good times? We had some great times. Do you remember that one time?"

"The coat closet? How could I forget? You made me late for class and Mrs. Welch had to teach for me."

"Oh, I forgot about that but I am not sorry about it. That one was good. I meant in the theater after the play."

Aria and Ezra smirked at each other. They had had some GREAT times at Rosewood High.

Ezra chuckled. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Tell me." Aria whispered seductively into Ezra's ear.

"B-26" That was all Ezra had to say for Aria Montgomery Fitz's heart to melt. "You are too good to me Ezra Fitz. I cannot believe I am finally your wife. I cannot believe we are going to have a baby. I love you so much. I have an idea…" Ezra raised his eye brow "And what would that be Mrs. Fitz?"

"Do you still have a key to get into Rosewood?" Aria locked eyes with Ezra. No words were needed. Ezra picked up speed and turned in to the parking lot. Five minutes later they were walking the halls of the small high school. The lights were off and the moonlight was dimly lighting the halls. Aria walked ahead of Ezra and she took his breath away. Her silhouette in the moonlight was the most beautiful thing he had ever scene. Her perfectly rounded bump was outlined by her dress and she had never been more beautiful. Aria turned around, pulling Ezra out of his gaze.

"What are you looking at Mr. Fitz?"

"I'm looking at my baby and my other baby. Ar, you have never been more beautiful. I don't know how you make pregnancy look this good." Ezra pulled Aria into his arms. He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then he moved his lips to her mouth. He kissed her like it was the first time, but that was truly the way they always kissed. With Aria, it was always like it was the first time. Fireworks flew through him. The things she did to him. Aria slipped her tongue in Ezra's mouth as he tangled his fingers in her hair. The kissing quickly escalated. Aria pulled Ezra into his former classroom. The classroom where she spent countless days pretending like she was not in love with the man standing before her. The classroom where she had to sit and see him teach after they broke up. This classroom was truly a pillar of their relationship. This was the classroom that they decided to go forward, together. Aria walked towards Ezra's wooden desk. "Can we?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. Ezra did not respond, instead he moved his hands to Aria's back. He unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Aria reached to Ezra's belt. She unhooked it and unzipped his pants revealing just how excited he was to be back in his old classroom. Ezra kissed down Aria's neck and then unhooked her bra. "Oh sweet relief." Aria said as Ezra laughed. Aria's breasts had almost doubled in size over her pregnancy and she had taken to not wearing bras around the house because they hurt so much. Ezra loved it and loved helping her relax them every night. Ezra rubbed his thumb over her large, full mounds. Aria began to pull Ezra's boxers down revealing his member. Ezra picked Aria up and set her on his former desk. She moaned as the cold desk touched her skin.

Ezra rubbed his thumb over Aria's panties. Aria nearly screamed in pleasure at the sense of his touch. He teased her through the lace fabric and then moved it to the side and dipped his finger into her center. "You're so wet baby." "The things you do to my body, Ezra Fitz, I swear I have no control anymore." Ezra moved his fingers in and out of Aria's core. He moved his thumb along her clit and started rubbing slow and steady circles. Aria quivered under Ezra's touch. Ezra removed his fingers and moved to enter her. He slowly pushed himself into her causing a deep moan to come from Aria's throat. Minutes later Aria and Ezra orgasmed at the same time. Aria screamed as Ezra let her ride out her orgasm. They both collapsed onto the thankfully long desk.

"I guess we have new sacred ground, Mrs. Fitz."

"I guess we do, Mr. Fitz. Well we can check that one off the list. Wow. That was good, really really good. Let's go home for round two!" Ezra and Aria quickly gathered their clothes and took off towards the front door. They saw a light down the hall and a voice and quickly hid behind some lockers.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A familiar voice rang out over the hallway. _Mrs. Welch._

"Of course she would be here! That woman is the biggest cock block to ever be!" Aria whispered into Ezra's ear.

"Shh baby. We'll get out of her in a second." The light switched off and the door closed. Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and quickly walked to their car. When the door shut they burst out laughing. "I swear, that woman has been interfering in our sex life since the day we met!" Ezra said kissing Aria. "Let's get my girls home. It's been a long day."

Aria and Ezra drove home in blissful silence. Their wedding day was coming to an end. One of the best days of both of their lives. Aria could not believe that it had just been this morning when they found out they were having a little girl. Her hand rested on her growing bump. Ezra reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "It's been a day for the books hasn't it? I can't believe you're my wife and we are going to have a baby girl. I have never been happier Aria Fitz."

"Me neither baby. Today was the happiest day of my life. Thank you for giving me the two greatest things in my life."

Twenty minutes later, the Fitz's were at their apartment. Ezra helped Aria out of the car and grabbed her hand as they walked into their apartment building. Aria barely made it to the bed before collapsing. Ezra got her situated and changed out of his suit into boxers and put Aria in an old Hollis shirt. "I love you baby" He said as he kissed her forehead and then her belly. "I love you too, husband and I love our little girl." The night ended with Aria wrapped in Ezra's arms. The best day of their lives. They were having a baby girl, they got married, and they had new sacred ground.


	14. The Nursery

**Thank you all SO much for your patience. This is long past overdue. Hope you enjoy :) Should post more this week! Reviews/Follows are greatly appreciated! Enjoy some Ezria fun ;) **

"Marshmallow Bunny or Yellow Freeze?" Aria asked from her spot on the couch.

"For our child? I think neither. Is pregnancy brain getting to you again Mrs. Fitz?"

Aria threw a pillow at Ezra. "No, smartass, for our child's nursery." Ezra chuckled as he picked up Aria's legs and draped them over his lap. "Good, I don't want our child be made fun of. Our little girl is going to have a hard enough time with your height deficiency."

"Ezra Fitz, you said you love me and my tininess. Don't tease and for the record, you are just awkwardly tall."

"Aria Fitz, you have NEVER complained before and for the record, I like Yellow Freeze, bunnies freak me out."

"Well you learn something new everyday. Now, let's go get this Yellow Freeze and paint our little lady's room."

An hour later Aria and Ezra walked through the door of 3B with a gallon of Yellow Freeze paint and a gallon of chocolate ice cream. Ezra got to work taping the doorframes and pouring the paint as Aria got the brushes together and turned some country music on. Aria folded baby clothes and set the bassinet up as Ezra began painting the room Yellow Freeze.

"Do you think our baby will be okay?" Aria asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Babe, what do you mean? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm feeling fine. I just mean with our situation. You were my teacher, we haven't had the most picture perfect relationship, and I'm just worried. I think I am just getting nervous. I don't want to be a bad mom and I don't want to mess this little girl's life up. I just want to protect her from all of it."

Ezra hopped off the ladder and walked over to Aria who was sitting on a rocking chair. "Come here." He said as he lifted her up and set her down on his lap. Ezra rubbed soothing circles on Aria's arm and kissed her forehead.

"First off, you are going to be the most incredible mother. Aria, your goodness is staggering. Most days I wonder how this happened, because you are so far out of my league I just hope you never realize it. It has never been easy with us and in theory there is a lot against our relationship but a very intelligent girl once told me to forget about theory. Remember that? We are going to figure this all out together and what matters most is that this baby has a mom and dad who love her more than the world."

Aria leaned up and kissed Ezra on the lips. "Thank you. Thank you for being you and always knowing what to say. You know what I need even when I don't know myself. Oh and by the way, I am not out of your league. You, Mr. Fitz, are more than I ever imagined. Thank you for loving me and thank you for loving our little girl. I can not wait for her to be here."

"I just want to hold her and protect her. I just want her in our arms."

Ezra rubbed small circles on Aria's belly as he leaned up to kiss her. The kiss quickly escalated and soon Aria's top was lying on the floor of the nursery. Aria kissed Ezra's neck and then bit his ear.

"Make love to me, baby." Ezra did not need to be told twice. He picked up his pregnant wife and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her down on their bed and removed her denim cutoff shorts. Aria made quick work of Ezra's shirt and jeans until he was in nothing but his boxers. Aria laid on the bed in a red lace bra with matching panties. Her tiny bump took Ezra's breath away. He leaned down to and left soft kisses all over her belly.

"God you are so beautiful."

Aria smiled back at her husband. He made her feel like the most beautiful girl on the planet every single day. She still could not believe that they went from the bathroom counter in Snooker's to English to being pregnant with their first child. Life had a way of surprising Aria Fitz and Ezra was no exception. Aria was pulled out of her thoughts when Ezra ground his hips down on her.

Aria let out a deep moan as Ezra kissed from her neck to her belly button. He unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He began kissing and sucking her swollen breasts. He kissed down her stomach, spending extra time on her belly before he removed her panties. Aria removed his boxers and his growing member stood tall. Aria rubbed up and down his shaft causing Ezra to let out a loud groan.

"Are you trying to kill me, Mrs. Fitz?"

"I don't know, Mr. Fitz. Is it working?" Aria removed her hands with her lips and smirked as Ezra's head hit the pillow.

"Dammit woman, you win." Aria moved up and down his member and within minutes Ezra came.

"Your turn." He said with a smirk. He flipped Aria over and stuck two fingers inside her hot core and rubbed his thumb on her clit. Aria lost all control over her body as Ezra picked up speed, pumping in and out of her adding a finger and picking up speed, rubbing quick circles over her clit. Within minutes, Ezra could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. He gained speed as Aria let out a loud moan and came all around his hands. Ezra brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked every last drop of cum off of them.

Ezra quickly replaced his fingers with his erect member pumping in and out of Aria as he moved his thumb back to Aria's swollen clit. A few minutes and loud moans later and the Fitz's came at the same time. Ezra collapsed beside Aria as she panted.

"That. Was. Incredible."

"I think we need to paint more often, Mrs. Fitz."

Aria snuggled into Ezra and let out a laugh. "Or we can just hump like rabbits more often."

"Damn Mrs. Fitz, you are trying to kill me. By the way, I love these hormones. You are personally whipping me in shape with your horniness."

"I am and I love it. That ass of yours makes me want to go at it all over again."

"Aria Montgomery Fitz, you are so far out of my league. I love you so much and I am so glad you ordered that cheeseburger."

"Mmm…that was one damn good cheeseburger. I love you too baby."

Aria fell asleep more confident than ever. Her baby was going to have the most amazing life, her baby was going to be loved more than anything in the world. Her baby was going to have the best daddy in the world. Ezra Fitz had made all her worries fade away.


	15. The Date

{Six weeks later}

Aria was quickly approaching her due date. The nursery had been painted, the crib had been set up, and all the shopping was done. Aria Montgomery Fitz sat in her baby's nursery (or corner of their apartment) at 5p.m. rocking back and forth and rubbing her giant stomach. She was daydreaming about bringing the baby home and watching Ezra take on his new role as a father. The whole process was a whirlwind. At the beginning, she thought she was going to be on this journey by herself and yet here she sat in their apartment waiting for her husband to come home from work. Life had changed a lot in the previous eight months.

"_What about Olivia? Olivia Rose Fitz?" Ezra said looking up from the baby book._

"_Hmm…Olivia. Let's put it on the list. I still like Daisy." Aria grabbed the book from her husband. "Why don't we take a break from brainstorming. I'm in the mood for frozen yogurt and I am in the mood for you." Aria looked up at Ezra with a mischievous smirk.  
_

"_Oh really? Well which one does my baby want more?" _

"_Your baby wants you. OUR baby wants frozen yogurt." Aria looked up at Ezra with pure lust in her eyes._

"_Mmm…well let's make my babies happy then." _

"_Good answer, Mr. Fitz. I think I will keep you." Aria said as she bit her lip._

_Ezra moved on top of Aria and pressed gentle kisses down her neck. He moved down and pulled her tank top off and threw it across the room. He kissed her belly and felt a movement. _

"_Oh my god. She's kicking. Hi baby girl, it's your daddy. I am so excited to meet you."_

_Aria's stomach began to move and the baby continued kicking, even harder as Ezra continued to talk to her. _

"_Babe! Keep talking to her, I have never felt her move this much." Aria rested her hand beside Ezra's. "Baby, it's your Mama and Daddy. We love you so much. You are going to be so loved. I can't wait to meet you." The kicking continued as Aria and Ezra talked to the unborn baby. _

Aria was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard keys in the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ezra said as he opened the door.

"You're a big dork, you know that right?" Ezra threw his briefcase on the table and walked over to the couch. "How are my babies doing?" He said as he pressed a kiss to Aria's forehead.

"We are good. I'm just thinking about the last eight months. I kind of don't want it to end but at the same time I just want to meet her." Aria leaned her forehead against Ezra's and took a deep breath. This was her happy place. This was her serenity. She never thought she deserved this kind of happiness, she never thought she deserved a man like Ezra, but every single day he told her differently.

"How about I take you out for a nice dinner and then we can come back here, have a little bubble bath and massage, and then watch a movie."

"You spoil me, Ezra Fitz. Let me change and we can go."

Aria slipped into something a little less comfortable and a little more revealing, a stunning red dress she had yet to wear. It hugged her new pregnancy curves in all the right spots and highlighted her growing breasts, which she knew Ezra would love. She slipped on a pair of black wedges as she was not ready to give her heels up yet but was seeking comfort at the same time.

Twenty minutes later after Aria had curled her hair and freshened up she walked out of the bathroom to find Ezra in a button down black shirt with a red tie.

"Wow. Do you actually want to leave the house tonight?"

"I thought you would appreciate the dress and yes I am starving. There will be time for that later." Aria kissed Ezra and grabbed her purse. "I am ready, sailor."

"After you, m'lady."

Twenty minutes later Ezra and Aria walked into a romantic little Italian restaurant. They were seated right away at a table lit by candles. Aria and Ezra held hands across the table. They were officially that cliché couple that used to drive Aria crazy but now she loved it.

"Why are you so good to me, Ezra Fitz?" Aria asked as her husband looked up and smirked.

"Because you're my baby mama of course and because I love you. You deserve to be spoiled every single day. I am so glad you are the mother of my child. There is no one else in the world I would rather go through all of this with. You have changed my life and made me a better person every second since I met you."

Aria felt tears well up in her eyes and she leaned across the table. "I love you, Ezra Fitz. I am so happy you are mine. You make my dreams come true." Aria kissed her husband and brushed a stray curl to the side.

An hour later, the Fitz's left the restaurant and headed back to their little apartment. They were barely inside the door when Aria attacked Ezra's lips and loosened his tie. "Baby, make love to me, right here and right now." Ezra did not need any convincing. He walked Aria back to their bed and quickly removed her stunning red dress. "If I didn't already tell you enough, I absolutely love this dress. I think I may love it even more on the floor." Aria smirked against her husband's lips.

"I like it more on the floor too. I can finally breathe. I feel like I may have gotten bigger at dinner. This little lady is growing so fast."

"You are the most gorgeous pregnant lady in the world."

Ezra removed Aria's black lace bra and matching underwear. In response, Aria ripped off his shirt and pulled his slacks down. He took his time sucking and squeezing her breasts and kissing down her stomach. He moved lower and lower until Aria couldn't take the anticipation any more.

"Don't you dare tease me, Ezra Fitz. You know what you do to me." Ezra let out a chuckle as he moved closer and closer to the place Aria wanted him the most.

"Ezzz, baby please." Aria pleaded with her husband. Ezra kissed Aria's clit and then moved his fingers to her special spot. He rubbed circles on her sensitive nub and pumped fingers in and out of her hot core. Aria's walls grew tight around Ezra's fingers as she was sent into a raging orgasm. Ezra helped draw her orgasm out as long as possible, letting his very pregnant wife feel every bit of pleasure he could give her.

Aria came down from her high and began kissing Ezra as she moved her hands to his fully erect membrane. She began rubbing his shaft up and down as she moved down on the bed and brought his length into her mouth. Ezra began to twitch quickly, as Aria's orgasm had already almost put him over the edge. Seconds later, Ezra released into Aria's mouth as she drank in his every drop.

"Baby, I want to be inside of you, right now."

Ezra quickly moved into Aria with one deep thrust causing her to groan. He started off with slow strokes in and out of her. "God, you are so tight baby." He began increasing his speed, in and out, faster and faster. Aria looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm going to come baby." Ezra kissed her and began speeding up his circles on her clit. As Ezra began to release, he felt Aria's walls tighten as they released together.

They rode out their orgasms and Aria fell into Ezra's arms.

"I love you Ezra Fitz."

"I love you Aria Fitz."

**Okay, this chapter was made to be fluff and to move the story along. The italics are flashbacks. The baby will be coming soon **** I am thinking of where I want this story to go so if you have any suggestions I appreciate them all! Thank you so much for the love!**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciate AND encouraged ;)**


	16. The Middle of the Night

Ezra rolled over and felt the empty, cold sheets. He felt around for Aria then quickly sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around apartment 3B. No Aria in sight. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. _3:04 a.m._

"Aria?" Ezra called out across the apartment. He quickly jumped out of bed and checked the bathroom. He opened the door to a fresh pool of blood and Aria passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Aria! Aria!" Ezra's voice was shaking and panicked. He ran to her and lifted her head onto his lap. She wasn't breathing.

"Baby, hold on! Please, wake up. Aria wake up!" Ezra ran to the nightstand and grabbed his smart phone. He quickly dialed 911 as he returned to Aria's side. Shaking her he yelled "Baby, come on. Open your eyes. Please. Please."

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My wife. She's eight months pregnant and bleeding and she's passed out. Please send someone. Please she needs help. Our baby needs help. Please come now."

"Okay, calm down sir. Paramedics are on their way. What's her name?"

"Aria. Aria Fitz. She's pregnant. Please, I can't lose my girls. Please wake up Aria." Ezra was shaking and crying as he held Aria.

"Okay sir. The paramedics are just down the street. You need to be strong for Aria. It's going to be okay. I need you to remain calm and go open your front door and come back to your wife."

Ezra ran and opened the front door and spotted the paramedics.

"In here. Please hurry. She's pregnant. Please. Please save them."

The paramedics lifted Aria on to a stretcher and began oxygen.

"Okay sir, we are going to take her to the hospital. You can ride with us. We're going to take good care of her. Please, come with us."

Ten minutes later they rushed through the doors of the ER. The paramedics had got Aria stabilized and she was breathing again. They ran through the hallways with Ezra by her side.

"Hold on baby. Please, I need you. Don't leave me baby. We were supposed to have a happily ever after. Please Aria, wake up."

The doctors stopped the gurney at two large wooden doors.

"Mr. Fitz, we are going to take your wife into surgery to control the surgery. You need to say goodbye here. You can't come any farther."

_Goodbye. _The words stung Ezra. He leaned down and kissed Aria's forehead and then her bump.

"I love you Aria Montgomery Fitz. You're going to be okay. Our baby is going to be okay. We are going to be a family because you are a fighter. I love you."

The doctors wheeled Aria away as tears fell from Ezra's cheeks. His chest was tight and he felt like he was drowning. Why was this happening to him? He couldn't lose Aria. He couldn't lose the baby. It wasn't fair. He wanted to give her the happy ending she deserved. She deserved to be a mother, she deserved to be loved and adored. Ezra pulled himself together and quickly dialed the Montgomery's and Spencer.

Ten minutes later Ella Montgomery ran through the halls of hospital.

"My daughter. My. My baby. She's pregnant. They, they rushed her in here. Where is she?"

"Ella!" Ezra ran to her from across the waiting room.

"Oh Ezra! What happened? How is she? How long has she been in surgery?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happened. I just found her bleeding. She's been in their for ten minutes. They said they would update me as soon as possible. If I would have found her sooner or if I had not have fallen asleep maybe.."

"Don't do that, Ezra. You do not get to destroy yourself like that. Aria needs you to be strong and be brave, for her and for you baby girl. There is nothing you could have done. We need to just pray she pulls through."

"Thank you Ella. Thank you for being here."

"You mean the world to my daughter, so you mean the world to me. You are our family. Aria is tough. She's going to pull through."

"Ezra! Ella! Oh my god!" Spencer ran across the waiting room and Ezra stood to greet her.

"Spencer!" Spencer hugged Ezra.

"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she? How's the baby?"

"I don't know what happened. I really don't know much but she is in surgery. They were looking for a fetal heartbeat when she went back. She needs to be okay, Spencer. She has to be okay."

"Ezra, this is Aria. She's as thick as steel. She will pull through. We have to believe that."

Two hours and six cups of coffee later, a doctor emerged from the wooden doors.

"Ezra Fitz?"

Ezra stood up and rushed to the doctor. "Yes, I am Ezra. How is my wife? Is she okay?"

"Mr. Fitz, I am so sorry. Aria pulled through the surgery and we were able to stop the bleeding, but she's in a coma. It isn't looking good right now."

Ezra's heart sank and he struggled to form words. Spencer held onto him.

"And the baby? How is the baby?" Spencer questioned the doctor.

"Her heart rate dropped rapidly during surgery. We were able to get it under control but we are monitoring her closely. If her heart rate drops again we will have to have an emergency c-section but for now she is in the safest place possible. She is stable for now but the next 48 hours are critical to Aria and the baby. She is resting now. She's a fighter."

"Thank you. Thank you doctor. When can I see her?"

"The nurse will take you back now, but one at a time."

The nurse brought Ezra back to Aria's room. She lay in bed connected to multiple wires. The machines beeped in the silent, dark room. Aria was so perfectly still, her brown hair brushed out of her face, looking so small and so fragile. Ezra moved to her side and kissed her forehead. He had never seen Aria look so fragile.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. You are so strong and so brave and you may have saved our baby's life. I need you to do something for me. I need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours. I need you to take my breath away like you have so many times. I need you to wake up. I need you Aria. I can't do this without you. I can't imagine my life without you."

Ezra let the tears spill down his cheeks. He held her hand and rubbed calming circles. He laid his head on the bed beside her and sobbed. He couldn't lose the love of his life. He was not ready to go on without her.

"You need to fight. I am fighting for you and I need you to fight for me. Like you have done since we met. Please fight for us Aria. Please open those beautiful eyes of yours and come back to me. I need you baby. Our baby needs you. Please don't leave me. We haven't even picked a name yet….."

**Okay! Four chapters left. Thank you all so much for the support. What will happen to Aria? Will she and the baby survive? Reviews/Follows appreciated and encouraged! **


	17. The Promise

{Ezra POV}

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ezra Fitz had the rhythm of the monitors stuck in his head. It was all he had heard for the past five days. Over and over again. He watched the fetal monitor and he watched Aria's heart rate. She was improving and the doctors were convinced that she would wake up, but the past five days had felt like an eternity to Ezra. Ella and Spencer took shifts while Ezra would grab a coffee or run home for a shower. He was never gone for more than 30 minutes. He needed to be there if she woke up. He did not want to miss her waking up. He did not want to miss seeing her beautiful, Bambi eyes open. He lay his head next to Aria.

"You know, this is the longest you have gone without talking to me. You are breaking our rule. I can officially say this is the most intense Aria Montgomery standoff. I wave my white flag, you win baby. Now will you please open those beautiful, big eyes of yours?"

Ezra had spent the better part of the past five days begging Aria to wake up. Bribing her with everything from vegan food whenever she wanted to finally taking that trip to Cabo. Ezra Fitz would do just about anything at this point to have just another moment with Aria.

_Flashback_

Aria lay wrapped in sheets beside Ezra on their bed. It was 2a.m. and they had just spent the greater part of the night making love. Aria was the first to speak. She leaned on Ezra's chest and rubbed circles on it.

"I don't want to not talk like that again. These past three weeks have destroyed me. You know, I am your biggest fan and your biggest supporter. I am the person you are supposed to come to when stuff like this happens. You can't just shut me out. I want to go through the good AND the bad with you."

Ezra brushed her hair from her eyes. "I know and I am so sorry. My life just turned upside down after Malcolm. I don't ever want to go through that again. I did not know how to breathe or how to function. I thought I would lose you and so I shut you out thinking it would be less painful and in fact it was worse. How about this? We have a new rule: we do not go more than two days without talking. No matter what."

"Mmm. I love that idea." Aria brushed Ezra's hair back and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Promise you will never leave me."

"What?" Ezra questioned. "Where is this coming from."

"I'm serious. I can't imagine my life without you. You aren't allowed to leave without me. Promise me that?"

"Do you think after everything we've been through, I would leave you that easily? I'll fight for you for the rest of my life, baby. Don't leave me, ever. We're going to live a long and beautiful life and we are going to dance at our kid's weddings and we are going to hold our grandbabies and when we are old and gray we will fall asleep like The Notebook and never wake up. You aren't allowed to leave me early. I can't imagine breathing, let alone functioning on this earth without you."

Aria's smile grew wide. "You just said kids. You want to have babies with me?"

Ezra flipped her over so she was laying under him. "I want to have babies with you and I want to make babies with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want YOU, Aria Montgomery." Ezra leaned down to kiss Aria and began kissing down her neck.

"Well then, why don't we start now." Aria whispered seductively into Ezra's ear.

"Mmm..I like the way you think."

_End Flashback_

{Aria POV}

Aria tried to open her eyes. She felt like she had been asleep for a lifetime. She kept having dreams about Ezra and about the baby. She dreamt about losing them and she panicked. She tried to wake up but she couldn't. Was it a dream? Aria could hear Ezra talking to her but she couldn't see him. She tried to wake up and pull herself out of this deep sleep but with no luck. Aria knew that something was wrong, she just didn't know what. She started to panic. Her baby. Something was wrong. Aria knew she had to wake up, she had to pull out of whatever this haze was and protect her baby.

{Ezra POV}

"There are only the pursued, the pursuing, the busy and the tired." Ezra read The Great Gatsby to Aria to pass the time.

"Daisy."

Ezra looked up in shock.

"Her name is Daisy." Aria stirred as she opened her eyes. "The Great Gatsby, it's our favorite. She should be named Daisy."

"Daisy Fitz. God, you scared me to death." Ezra said as he leaned up and kissed Aria's forehead. "I thought we had a rule."

"I know, I broke it. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven."

"So, it sounds like you owe me a lot of vegan food and a trip to Cabo once I'm out of here."

"God, I missed you so much. Let me get the doctor and your mom and Spencer. They've been here waiting the whole time."

Ezra ran to the hallway to get the doctor, Ella, and Spencer. "She's awake! She just woke up!"

Ella and Spencer sprinted to Aria's bedside.

"Oh my god. Oh my sweet baby, thank you. Thank you for waking up."

"Mom, I missed you."

"Oh baby girl, you scared me half to death. I am so glad you are awake."

The doctor came in and interrupted the reunions to check on Aria.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak and still tired. A little groggy. How is my baby girl?"

"She's okay. Her heart rate is low but we are monitoring in. I'll let you get back to your family. Welcome back, Aria."

Aria smiled as the doctor left the room. "Come here." She said to Ezra. "Give me a kiss."

Ezra kissed her deeply, showing just how much he had missed her. "God, I missed you. Never do that to me again. We agreed on old and gray, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Aria fell asleep that night with Ezra by her side. Ella and Spencer went home for the first time in five days knowing that Ezra would be with her. Ezra rubbed Aria's arm. "You know, that was the most intense Aria Montgomery stand off I have ever been a part of."

"I just wanted to see you sweat. You know I could never leave you."

Aria and Ezra fell asleep and for the first time in five days, Ezra actually slept. He was awoken at midnight by Aria shaking him.

"Ezra. Ezra wake up."

"Baby, what is it?"

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong with the baby…."

* * *

**First off, thank you all for reading my story! The comments and reviews on the last chapter blew me away. Thank you for all the love. Second off, sorry for the big curve ball at the end of the last chapter :) Got to keep it interesting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews/Favorites/Follows encouraged and appreciated! Three chapters left-eek! **


End file.
